1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing solid, gaseous and liquid fuels from organic starting material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays solid and liquid fuels are mainly obtained from fossil energy sources, such as coal and petroleum. Also the synthetic processes for obtaining hydrocarbons, for instance the coal hydrogenation according to Pier and Bergius or the so-called Fischer-Tropsch process, start out from these fossil fuels, especially from coal.
It is believed nowadays that coal originated mainly from vegetable material with a high content of cellulose and that petroleum originated from a mass of bacteriae. Bacteriae consist of up to 60 to 80% out of proteins and lipids. During the formation of petroleum the heterofunctional groups originally being present in the natural material, especially the nitrogen, sulfur, and oxygen hetero-functional groups must have been eliminated from these substances. This must have happened under conditions under which no carbon-carbon bonds were cleaved and no oxidative or reductive processes were necessary. It was not possible up to now to copy this believed "natural" course of reaction. In particular no process has been found being capable to convert organic material, especially organic material of vegetable or animal origin at normal pressure and without using reductive or oxidative processes into solid or liquid fuels.